Happily Ever After
by Cammie B
Summary: Chuck was confused, but unlike Nate, he wasn t oblivious. He slowly pieced the scattered fragments. CB
1. Flights to France

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Never After-purple suede shoes-CB, CBN, DS- M –

_I don't think I want this anymore_

_As she drops the ring to the floor_

_She says to herself: 'You've left before'_

_This time you will stay gone, that's for sure_

_And he shattered something else_

_To drag her suitcase down the path, _

_To the driveway._

_She had never gone that far._

_Normally this would be the time_

_That she would le__t him talk her out of leaving, _

_But this time, without crying, _

_As she got into her car, she said, _

_No happily never after, _

_That jus__t ain't for me, because finally_

_I kn__ow I deserve better after all, _

_I'll never let another teardrop fall._

_Said I'm done, I'm done, I'm done_

-Nicole Scherzinger, Happily Never After

**Chapter 1: Flights to France**

"I'm sorry Serena, I thought you knew" Eleanor stated, surprised that Blair hadn't told her best friend about her abrupt departure to France.

Serena couldn't hold back her tears, Blair had needed her, and all she had done was left her alone. She couldn't let some stupid scandal make her run away, like it did her.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out, before running to the elevator.

Outside she hailed a taxi, and set off to where Blair was jetting to JFK.

She needed someone to help, but who?

She raked through everyone in her contacts list, before reaching the N's

Did Nate still care? He might have thrown Blair away, but did he care enough to stop her tonight?

She decided to text him anyway

_N_

_B leaving for France tonight, leaving from private helipad to JFK_

_S_

She paused, and waited restlessly in the cab, which was slowly crawling its way through the streets of Manhattan.

5 minutes passed, and Nate still hadn't replied. Did he really not care? How could Blair mean so little to him?

She decided to send the same message to Chuck, hoping for a response

_C_

_B leaving for France tonight, leaving from private helipad to JFK_

_S_

Not two minutes after she sent her message, she arrived at the helipad.

xoxo

Chuck stared at his phone in one hand, his other hand twirling a glass off scotch

_Round and round it goes..._

Would Blair really leave? She wasn't going to fight, fight like she had all these years. She was a Waldorf after all.

He suddenly smiled, remembering all his moments with Blair.

_"Butterflies?"_

She had told him to murder them, and that's exactly what he had done. At the bar, that was exactly what he had done.

Then he felt a strange sensation again, something in his stomach, fluttering.

"Damn it, Waldorf"

He called his limo, he hoped it wasn't too late.

xoxo

"Please Blair, stay, stay and fight. I'll fight with you" Serena bit her lip, she needed Blair, and now she knew how much it hurt when she left Blair.

"I'm sorry S, I can't. My life here is gone, I lost everyone, and everything. Even Chuck hates me!" Blair cried, remembering his words to her earlier.

_"I don't want you and I don't see why anyone would."_

"No, Blair please, stay, stay for me, for your mom."

"You have Dan, he loves you, don't worry about me k? I promise to call. Everyday, because no matter what, we'll always be besties, right?"

"Okay.." Serena hugged her best friend tightly, before letting her go.

**AN:** My first fic:) hope you enjoy, and review please!

Quote of the day

Blair: What is Nate doing? He's supposed to go find Kati and Is. It's getting late and I'm losing heat.

Chuck: Well you look ravishing. If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you.

Blair: Or to ravish me, I'm sure.

Kisses

Tess


	2. Arrogant Apologies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Never After-purple suede shoes-CB, CBN, DS- T –

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!_

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid..._

-One Republic, Apologize

**Chapter 2: Arrogant Apologies**

"Bye, B" Serena sniffled, as she let go of her best friend, letting her climb into the helicopter.

Chuck chose the right time to climb out of his limo. Sprinting towards Serena and Blair, he also chose the right time to shout.

"Blair, wait!"

Serena turned first, surprised to see Chuck actually standing there, mismatched scarf and all.

She smiled slowly, maybe Nate didn't care enough, but Chuck sure did.

She backed off to let them have a moment.

"What, you've come to say a few parting words?" Blair's voice was cold. She would show no emotion to him. Not after what happened today.

"_You're like one of the Arabians my father used to own. Rode hard, and put away wet."_

_Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, but he continued on, determined not to let her get the best of him._

_"I don't want you, and I don't see why anyone else would"_

Chuck glanced at Blair, then back down to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I really am"

_"I really am sorry" He looked at her, fingering the necklace he had just placed around her neck._

"Oh yes, I guess you really are, now if you'll let me go, France awaits" Her voice deadpan.

"Please, Blair, stay" He looked into her eyes, trying to get her to stay

"Serena needs you, the UES needs you. There'll be no Queen B if you leave. I need you. Please Blair, stay" He spoke with such conviction; Blair's emotions almost broke through her carefully composed mask.

"I'll stand by you the entire time. I'll hold your hand when you need me to, you can have my shoulder to cry on, I'll punch out whoever tries to mess with you. I'll help you screw over everyone who put you through this."

Blair couldn't take this anymore. Her tears broke through her mask. No, she couldn't fall for him. Not again. Not after what he did to her.

Chuck couldn't take this anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her shaking body closer. She sobbed, clutching him, holding on for dear life.

She spoke through her tears,

"If I really do mean so much to you, then why, why the fuck did you say those things to me today?" It had hurt her more than anything anyone else had ever said.

Chuck let out a humourless laugh.

"We're the same, didn't you know that Blair? We both put up shields and walls around our hearts. I let you in, and you broke my heart, you know that Blair? What I said was the scotch and my anger, talking."

Blair cried harder, as Chuck pulled her into him. Hugging her as if he too was holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry, I truly am"

Blair smiled through her tears.

"Damn it Bass, stop making me fall for you"

"You already have"

"Shut it Bass"

"Make me"

"You know I can"

"Is that a preview of what's going to happen in the next two hours?"

She smiles, and swats at him with her gloved hand.

He smiles, and leans down, capturing her ruby red lips in a kiss.

**AN: **Do you like it? Hmm, Chuck wasn't quite himself in this chapter, so I just had to add in some CB banter bits.

Review Please! I don't really know how this should continue, so ideas will be appreciated.

Quote:

Blair: Go away Chuck. I'm not in the mood. This is officially the worst birthday ever.  
Chuck: Maybe it can be salvaged.  
Blair: What is that, our sex tape?

kisses

Tess


	3. Blatant Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Ever After-purple suede shoes-CB, CBN, DS- T –

_I don't want this moment, to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall_

_But I mean these words._

_I want you to __know,__ with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul __hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt._

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what __i__ did and so, I won't let this go._

_Cause__ it's true, I am nothing without you._

-Sum 41, With Me

**Chapter 3- Blatant Beginnings**

Blair started to roll over to her nightstand, where her phone was currently ringing. Upon feeling a tug at her waist, she looked back to catch his gorgeous smirk.

He had brought her home last night, and she had tugged him into her penthouse. He had started to kiss her, before she smiled, and put a manicured finger to his lips.

"Not tonight, I need my sleep for tomorrow"

He had smiled at this, and had slept with her, cuddling her, though he would never do that in public.

Moving his hand away, trying to make it seem like she wanted him too, instead of wishing his warm hands were more that around her waist.

He sighed, and rolled over, almost dropping back into unconsciousness.

"Hey B"

"Hey, S" Blair was hesitant

"So,"

"So,"

"Are you going to be at school today?"

"I'm not sure" Blair bit her lip, she wasn't used to being this vulnerable around people, and she wasn't going to show this to those _bitches _who once worshipped the ground she walked on.

Then she remembered a certain UES devil-turned angel in her eyes, who had promised to catch her when she fell. Something he did constantly, from the time she tripped on the playground, to the time she fell for him.

"Blair?"

"Yeah, I certainly wouldn't want another flaw in my otherwise spotless report"

"I'll see you then" Serena wasn't sure why Blair was going to school, but something told her that it had something to do with her future, dare she say it, step-brother.

"Bye S"

Not two seconds after she hung up her phone, she felt another tug at her waist, and was pulled into an embrace that wasn't unwelcome.

"So, I take it you won't be missing school today for a day in bed with me?"

"You wish Bass"

"No, you wish"

They fell back into the familiar banter that would only be theirs. It was so clichéd, but it was déjà vu all over again.

_"Please you sound like a jealous boyfriend"_

_"You wish"_

_"No, you wish"_

Blair only stopped to change, noticing Chuck's eyes on her as she did.

"Please, you've seen so much more on more than one occasion"

"If only now was an occasion"

xoxo

After a quick stop at the Palace, for Chuck to change his clothes, they were standing outside the doors of Constance and St.Jude's, their hands intertwined.

Passerby gasped, stared, took pictures, but that was all water under the bridge compared to what she had with Chuck. And their bridge was certainly strong.

Gossip Girl was quick to update, and everyone was abuzz with the latest gossip. _Chuck and Blair!?_

The two most dangerous people had just joined forces, against all those who opposed them. In this case, those who had turned on Blair.

_Oh Lord, help us all._

**AN:** I've decided to make this 20 chaps at least, thanks for the reviews!

Quotes (thanks to bryn, she just bought me the entire OC season collection)

Seth: Who is this?

Summer: No-one.

Seth: I'm not no-one.

Summer: Princess Sparkle. What do you want? Seth:

She's just Captain Oates's type.

Summer: Well you tell him to keep his hooves off.

Summer Roberts: Volchok is Atwood's kryptonite. He'll totally Hulk out!

Summer Roberts: Is that Marissa?

Seth Cohen: Yeah. Or as I like to call her, Cosmo Girl. Passion for fashion, and a magic flask. Summer Roberts: Alcohol as a superpower. Well, that is an interesting take.

Summer Roberts: Poem? What poem?

Seth Cohen: "I... wish I was a mermaid"

Summer Roberts: You remember that? That must've been, like, sixth grade.

Seth Cohen: "I wish I was a mermaid, and friends with all the fish, a shiny tail and seashells, that's-

[Summer kisses him Seth Cohen: What I would wish"

kisses

Tess


	4. Overcoming Ordeals

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Ever After-purple suede shoes-CB, CBN, DS- T –

_I want to be your knight in shining armor_

_I want to be your knight in shining armor_

_I will never cheat on you, I'll keep your secrets true__I_

_'m here to stay, I will not desert you . . . No, no, no, never_

_I want to be your knight in shining armor_

_I know it's our fate, I am your soul mate_

_I want to be your knight in shining armor_

_I will not fail, I will prevail_

-Knight in Shining Armour, Peter Cross

**Chapter 4- Overcoming Ordeals**

The day was slow.

Blair Waldorf sat in the front of the class, her head held high.

She had her best friend, the love of her life.

Why did everything feel so wrong?

She went through every class, with poise and elegance.

She was a Waldorf, they didnt tell her who she was she told them.

The worst was facing her old friends, if you could call them that.

They shot her looks that she taught them how to perfect. They made comments only Blair herself could have pulled off. Hell, they even dressed in a Blair Waldorf fashion. Headbands, tights, patent leather coats. Trends started by her.

She wanted to laugh. She may not be their Queen, but they still followed her. They didnt dare step one foot out of the line she herself had drawn around them.

Meaning no socks with platforms, no wrinkles in your clothes, hair is perfect.

She sighed, one more hour to lunch.

One more hour until she was in Chucks arms.

She wishes she had taken up his offer on staying in bed with him.

She would have been happy, perfect, smiling.

She wouldnt have to hide behind that mask.

One more hour

xoxo

Chuck stood outside Constance, waiting for her to come out. He had actually ran over here, the prospect of seeing _her_, to finally hold her in his arms, had been overwhelming.

He laughed, he was starting to become Nate.

He wondered if thats what she wanted. For him to become like Nate. He shook the uncertain thoughts away, she chose him after all.

Spotting a brunette, whose headband was purchased by him not two days ago, a feeling of happiness, washed over him.

It was quickly replaced by protectiveness.

Un-fucking-believeable

xoxo

Blair was walking down the steps, missing the way everyone used to make way for her, their Queen B.

They just laughed at her now.

"Hey, B! Want to come and sit with us. You know how much we wish you would, "

Blair was startled, was someone actually saying that to her?

"Oh wait, Im so sorry Blair, I totally forgot about the incident we dont like to be near people defined as sluts. It makes others think we are too "

Blair wanted to slap that look off Hazels face, not only was she using Blairs own words, but she was hardly a good replacement. Hell, she was just another cheap knockoff.

No one could be her replacement.

She was about to bite back with something that would have otherwise left them shaking, but she felt someone at her side.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.

It was then she knew that everything was going to be alright.

"How come shes such a slut if all of you here have slept with me? " She always thought that Nate was her prince in shining armor, thinking back, she noticed that he never stood up for her. Not like Chuck did. He was her prince charming, complete with a scarf and smirk.

"Because none of us slept with Nate the day after" Trust Hazel to come up with a reply as dull as her personality.

"True, but you never had the chance" Blair had surprised herself, she was going to let Chuck do all the talking, that was the way its supposed to be.

Then again, nothing with them was the way its supposed to be.

Coming up with no decent reply, while Blair could have come up with hundreds, Hazel just said,

"Come on girls, no need to associate with such low class people"

"Goodbye Hazel, enjoy your reign while you can!" Blairs cutting statement was complimented by a sugar-coated smile.

"Lets go Blair, the back of my limo awaits us"

Blair almost giggled. He just had that effect on her.

Chuck pulled her along, to his limo, having her by his side made him feel at ease. Their hands intertwined, a genuine smile on both their faces.

They looked like they were straight out of a fairytale.

**AN: **I wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but the last line was so perfect I just couldnt continue, so I split the chapters up.

R & R please

Quote:

_Blair Waldorf_: You just won 365 more days in your Ikea-furnished closet.

Vanessa Abrams: You went to my building? You talked to my landlord?

Blair Waldorf: No, I don't speak Ukrainian, but I do speak envelope of cash and he understood me perfectly.

Chuck Bass: Because I'm Chuck Bass

kisses

Tess


	5. Battling Bulimia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Ever After-purple suede shoes-CB, CBN, DS- T –

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us __It's time to make our move, I'm __shakin__ off the rust __I've got my heart set on anywhere but here __I'm staring down myself, counting up the years __Steady hands, just take the wheel... __And every glance is killing me __Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead __Stop and stare __I think I'm moving but I go nowhere __Yeah I know that everyone gets scared __But I've become what I can't be, oh __Stop and stare __You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there __And you'd give anything to get what's fair __But fair __ain't__ what you really need __Oh, can u see what I see __They're __tryin__ to come back, all my senses push __Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could... __Steady feet, don't fail me now __Gonna__ run till you can't walk __But something pulls my focus out __And I'm standing down..._

-Stop and Stare, One Republic

**Chapter 5: Battling Bulimia**

He barely had time to turn around, before her lips were on his.

Gently easing himself into the kiss, he wrapped one arm on her waist, one in her chocolate curls.

"Thanks for saving me" Blair said, more out of breath than she would have expected

"No problem Waldorf, what are boyfriends for?"

"Mmm, boyfriend, I like the sound of that"

And with _that _they dove into another kiss.

xoxo

The next time they came up for air, they had arrived at Blairs favourite sushi bar.

"You knew?" she exclaimed, touched by the gesture. Nate never knew.

"Of course" He smiled.

Going inside, they ordered, and talked.

When their food came, Chuck dug in eagerly. Blair ate exactly six pieces of eel roll.

Then she announced that she was full.

Chuck was confused, but unlike Nate, he wasnt oblivious.

He slowly pieced the scattered fragments.

There was that one time, after he had seen her eat an unbelievable amount of chocolate cake. It was that time that Nate had forgotten their anniversary. Again. He remembered going to her room to comfort her. The water in the bathroom was running, but he heard something that unmistakeably sounded like retching. He had thought it was a figment of his imagination.

He recounted all those times, when he had seen someone hurt her. Whether it was her mother, Serena, or Nate.

He finally realized something. When someone had hurt her she would binge, then purge.

He slowly remembered how she used to compare herself to Serena. She always thought that Serena was prettier and skinnier.

He looked at her arms, which were stick thin.

He glanced at her waist, which was so small.

He peeked at her thighs, which were covered in the periwinkle blue tights. They were slender.

He gazed at her hands. So small, delicate.

He looked at her face. He cheekbones were prominent, her eyes were beautiful, her lips were glossy and perfect. She had a smile on her face. The kind of smile that she only bestowed on him. Because he was the only one who made her feel that way.

He reflected on how Nate must have made her feel. Unwanted. Small.

He remembered

_"You know, its just every time Ive seen her lately. Shes livelier, she's happier. Shes just less and less Blair._

_Yes, she does have a certain glow about her, doesnt she_

The truth dawned on him like the sun over Central Park. She was bulimic.

"Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to be mad?"

She was confused, but decided to agree.

"Yes, as long as we get to school soon, we only have 10 minutes left"

He paid the check, and held the door open for her as she flounced out on the sidewalk and walked over to his awaiting limo.

Once inside she turned to him

"Now what was that you wanted to ask me?"

He decided to start with a compliment

"Blair you know how beautiful you are, right?"

She giggled

"Of course"

"Youre pretty and beautiful, and thin. So please Blair, stop doing this to yourself."

It didnt take her long to figure out what he was talking about. She started trembling.

"How did you know?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He pulled her into his arms, before explaining,

"Im not Nathaniel, Im not oblivious to everything around me. I noticed how much you ate. I noticed how you would disappear after someone hurt you. But that doesnt make any of this right. How can you do this to yourself Blair? Its just wrong." His eyes found hers. "So please, stop, for me?"

Blair started to cry, he really did care about her. She would stop, but she didnt know how to. She did know that he would be there. Every day.

She smiled and touched his cheek tenderly.

"Anything for you"

His mission accomplished, he smiled. He knew Blair did it out of insecurity, he would never hurt her.

His smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Anything?"

She opened her eyes wide, and smacked him on his arm.

"Bass, dont push it" her eyes narrowed, but they were smiling

"I wont, but what do you say to skipping the rest of school?"

She debated it, she only had Chemistry next, and her chemistry with Chuck was almost overwhelming now.

"I say yes"

"Good, because all your years of bulimia are at an end and we should celebrate"

"How?" Her eyes were narrowed again

"Youll see"

His eyes were mischevious, his smirk wicked.

Blair sighed dramatically.

But inside, she was happy. There was something that still refused to die in her stomach.

_Butterflies_?

**AN: **Chuck was a little too sweet for my liking, but I honestly couldnt think of any other way.

R & R i already have the next chap written, so please review!!

Quote:

Rachel: "They're my 'I dont need a job, I dont need my parents, I've got great boots' boots"

Monica: "And how did you pay for them?"

Rachel: "With my credit card"

Monica: "And who pays for that credit card? "

Rachel: "My parents"

kisses

Tess


	6. Indulgent Ice Cream

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl, or the song_

-Happily Ever After-CammieB-CB, CBN, DS- T –

**Chapter 6- Indulgent Ice Cream**

Sitting in a booth in an ice cream shop, Blair looked at the menu. She hadn't had ice cream for a while now. Her idea of binging was half a cup of yoghurt.

Chuck had brought her to an ice cream shop. How sweet.

She didn't want ice cream.

At least that's what she told herself.

Deep down, she was craving whatever had the most sugar on the menu.

Then Blair realized, she tells herself a lot of things.

She used to tell herself that she loved Nate.

She used to tell herself that she despised the heinous Chuck.

She used to tell herself that Serena was skinnier, prettier.

She didn't do that anymore.

Or so she hoped.

"So, what would you two like today?"

"A chocolate ice cream with sprinkles" Chuck was so original.

Both the waiter and Chuck turned to Blair. She hastily looked at the menu and chose what had caught her eye before.

"A rainbow ice cream with chocolate sauce, please"

Chuck smiled to himself. That probably had the most sugar on the menu.

Their ice creams came, and Blair dug into hers, a smile on her face. For once, she didn't care what others thought. She didn't plan how she was going to escape to the bathroom after.

Blair's face was one of pure joy, and Chuck wouldn't admit it, but he liked seeing her that way.

Both were so wrapped up in their ice cream, they didn't notice the fake blond gaping at them, before opening her hideous orange phone, and snapping a picture of the two. She sent it to Gossip Girl.

What a surprise.

xoxo

**Spotted: B & C indulging in ice cream at a local ice cream store. ****C, we understand, staying in school was never one of your stronger traits. B, what a surprise, skipping school and then skipping out on your diet? tsk tsk, my how C has tainted you so.**** And what would dear N, think? He was last spotted with his head down, drinking his worries away. Don't worry, I'll be the first to let you know N.**

**The big question on everyone's mind, **

**Will C leave B like he's left so many others? Or will B throw C away like last year's Manolos?**

**Only time will tell, but I'll be the first one to know.**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

xoxo

Nate stared at his phone in shock. Involuntarily, he clenched his fists. So Chuck was back to fucking Blair behind his back again? He looked back at the picture attached to Gossip Girl's text, Blair never ate ice cream. Never. Not when he had gotten her some for dessert. Not when he had prepared a romantic dinner, and included _low fat frozen yogurt,_ for fuck's sake.

He told Blair that he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. She didn't know that she would go running of into Chuck's arms again. _Again. _It was all his fault, if he'd just hadn't let Blair leave, she never would have gone to Chuck. He honestly just wanted a break, a breath of fresh air to clear his head. He hadn't thought she would take it so seriously. After all, she would always have come back within a few days, when he asked her to. Then again, this was New Blair he was thinking about. She didn't come crawling back to anybody.

Chuck didn't deserve Blair, that womanizing scum did not even deserve to be _near _Blair. He would make sure of that. And Blair would come back to him, like she always had.

He was so sure of himself.

Then again, this was the adorably naive Nathaniel Archibald we're talking about.

xoxo

Blair and Chuck finished their ice cream with smiles on their faces. Neither had gotten the text from Gossip Girl.

"So, where would you like to go next B"

"Tiffany's"

"The jewellery store?"

A line from Breakfast at Tiffany's, how sweet of him.

"Yes, the one where nothing bad can never happen"

He couldn't be the only one quoting Audrey Hepburn.

"Why"

"Because I need a new ring"

"Uh, Blair, I hate to bring Nathaniel into this, but I'm not Nate. We're not getting married yet. Why are you buying yourself an engagement ring?"

Blair sighed impatiently.

"Yes, well not _now_, but we will be eventually"

He actually stared at her, his face betraying all his emotions that he liked to keep inside.

"Again, I'm not Nate. How long were you guys going out before you told him you were getting married?"

"Shut up and stop bringing him into the conversation. Let's go"

"Blair,"

Another impatient sigh.

Wow, B you should, learn some patience; I hear it's a virtue.

"I'm not getting an engagement ring, you heinous idiot. I need a ring to replace the old ruby one"

"The one Nate gave you?"

"Yes"

"Why do you need to replace it"

Blair was frustrated now, and she thought he was so much smarter than Nate.

Well Chuck Bass was smarter than Nate in one way at least. But that included the bedroom.

"Well, seeing as I have a new boyfriend, I didn't want to wear an old ring from my _ex _of all people."

"Oh,"

He didn't see that one coming, but was grateful that she had thought about it. Being with Blair intoxicated him, and he couldn't help but feel as though his brain was in a fog.

He wondered why he wasn't happy. Then he remembered a little incident not 24 hours ago.

_Blair was taking a shower after their recent sex session._

_He was taking a little nap, almost ready to surprise her with a little shower sex, when he spotted something on her vanity, nestled in a perfect ring stand._

_It was the ruby ring, the one Nate had given her. The one Chuck had helped pick out._

_He was surprised at the feelings that coursed through him._

_Jealousy, hurt, anger, the list could go on._

_What the fuck?_

_Blair was still wearing the old "promise ring" from her ex?_

_Did this still mean that she wasn't over him yet?_

_Fuck, she wore the fucking ring while they were fucking on her fucking bed which had her fucking nightstand beside it, which stood a fucking picture of her and fucking Nate. Holding hands._

_He clenched his fist in anger._

_Why wasn't she over him?_

_Didn't she say that she chose him?_

_Or was it because he was the only one to have stopped her._

_He couldn't believe it._

_He picked up her precious ring, and clenched it in his hand. Then he took the ring stand and put it in her vanity._

_He dressed, then left a note, saying that his Dad needed him._

_Then he proceeded to leave and drown his sorrows in a glass of scotch. Or two._

_He still held her fucking precious ring._

New emotions coursed through him yet again.

Guilt.

What a powerful five letter word.

He was surprised that Blair hadnt noticed the ring gone, but he guessed that it was because she was planning on replacing it.

He couldn't believe it.

She really did choose him.

He really was becoming as oblivious as Nate.

Ugh, Nathaniel.

xoxo

At the sparkling haven of Tiffanys, he looked at the rings, marvelling at how many there were.

Blair spent her time picking and choosing. She wanted the perfect one. And she knew she should have let Chuck pick, but was worried that his taste wasnt as good, as well, Nates.

She looked at the rings, and decided that she couldnt decide on one.

She turned to look at Chuck, who was actually looking at rings.

She giggled like a little girl. Chuck Bass, looking at rings.

She noticed the one he was looking at.

It was a perfectly cut diamond, with two pear shaped diamonds on either side, both of which made the set look almost like a butterfly. It was perfect.

"Wow Chuck, I didn't know that your taste was as good as Nate's, that ring is gorgeous."

It took her precisely a second to realize how hurtful those words were. They had just come out of her mouth, she really wished she had a time machine.

Before she could apologize, Chuck had turned to her with a wicked smile

"B, you probably wouldn't believe that your perfect-ass boyfriend needs help, but I was the one who picked out almost every gift that you received from him."

Deep down, in the heart everyone thought was nonexistent, Chuck was hurt. She didn't believe that he could be as good as Nate.

She flew at him, wrapping her tiny arms around him, hugging herself to him. He was shocked for a moment, then let hugged her back.

Reaching up to whisper in his ear,

"I'm sorry, but if what you said was really true, I loved everyone of those gifts."

"Then let's get this ring"

He paid for the ring, like any perfect gentlemen would do.

She smiled and hugged him back.

Wearing the ring on her finger, she felt perfectly Audrey, hugging her true love outside Tiffany's.

Perfect.

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, I was really busy. I overcharged my card and am now working on paying my parents back. Well, the miu miu bag and crystal heels were worth it. And those 3 inch Manolo boots i've been lusting after. Well I won't be buying anything for a while. Lol.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! It's nice to know that you love my story as much as i do (kidding)

I've decided against putting song lyrics, they're just really hard to find.

Oh, and I changed my name to CammieB, which are two of my middle names. Yes, I know, I have a super long name. Camilla & Blair were my grandmas' names. And Tiffany s supposedly from Tiffany, the jewellery store. Lol. I think my mom is obsessed with that place. My little sister's name is Tiffany. Oh and CammieB is a teensey bit like C &B. Hello, im CB obsessed.

Wow, I get sidetracked easily. Lol i can be so random..

Quotes

BECAUSE OF THE WRITER'S STRIKE (it's over, yay! 8-9 new episodes coming in april! THANK GOD) I AM NOW OBSESSED WITH THE OC BECUSE THERE WASN'T ENOUGH CB, SO I HAD TO TURN TO SUMMER/SETH. yes, i have had a little much to drink.

Summer: (after hearing Seth kissed another girl in Vegas) He's kissing another girl. I've actually been crying real tears over that ass, and he's kissing randoms! I'm going to go to Vegas, and I'm going to kick his ass.(flashes to Vegas)Seth: She's gonna kick my ass!Ryan: Yeah.

Summer: Be, like, a gentleman. Seth: Chivalry's dead, sugar.

Seth: I'm going 70 in a 65 zone. Summer: 80 is the new 70. Seth: What? Who talks like that?

Summer : Holy Mack! You are like, such an adult. I mean, you're not insecure. You're not jealous... Are you a robot?

Summer: How can you live like this? Your T-shirts are touching your sweaters!

Summer Roberts: I feel like my flesh is melting. I just hope it melts evenly

Summer Roberts: Not only will I not go to prom with you, but if you and I were stranded on a deserted island I would take the nourishment that your meager frame has to offer, and then I would feed your bones to the sharks.

kisses

Tess


End file.
